AU Falls
by PhoenixWarriorFox88
Summary: Moments centred around the twins and other characters in AUs and what ifs. There will be several crossover oneshots as well. Will be marked as complete, but new chapters will be added from time to time.
1. Mabel's Surprise

**I'm going to be making some oneshots for alternate universes and what ifs for Gravity Falls, and I'll let you know what the chapters are about in the ANs. This will be marked as completed, but I'm going to add more whenever I feel like it.**

**Just so you know, these oneshots are just for fun and will sometimes be crossovers, but I'd still like to know what you think! They aren't connected either. I hope you like the first oneshot! ONWARDS AOSHIMA!**

**Mystery Kids AU: Mabel's Surprise**

* * *

It had been several days since Dr Loboto had been apprehended, and the Mystery Kids was formed. It had been peaceful, with everyone getting to know each other better, but it might not be for long.

Mabel had been cooped up in the attic, and she had locked the door to stop anyone from entering. She told everyone that she was working on a 'surprise project' for them, and the others couldn't help but be nervous (since the last 'surprise' she had for them was to jump out at the most unexpected moments wearing various disguises and yell, "Boo!"). They left her alone though, and even steered clear of the attic under the pretence that they were 'respecting her space while she worked'.

All of the other Mystery Kids were downstairs. Dipper and Coraline were playing chess, Lili was channel surfing the TV with Norman, and Raz was entertaining Neil and Wybie with tales of his 'awesomely heroic' (*cough*not*cough*) adventures.

Suddenly, they all heard a very loud and excited squeal accompanied with several happy oinks from above them. They all stopped what they were doing and, as one, turned to the staircase with growing apprehension.

Mabel and Waddles appeared at the top of the stairs and started running down them two at a time. Mabel's hands were behind her back, and when she slipped on the fourth last step she refused to use them to break her fall and crashed into the wall. They all winced.

"I'm okay!" Mabel cried, sticking her head into the room and grinning reassuringly at them. She stepped into the room, her hands still hiding something behind her back as Waddles ran over to the TV. "The surprise is finished!" She announced, grinning even wider, proudly.

"Mabel, remember the _last_ time you 'surprised' us?" Dipper deadpanned, and rolled his eyes as he used air quotes around the word. "Coraline thought you were a monster and kicked you into the wall!"

Coraline rubbed her arm abashedly at the reminder and mumbled yet another apology.

"I know bro-bro, but you're all gonna like this surprise! I promise, cross my heart." She tried to cross her heart with her foot, since her hands were still occupied, but lost her balance and almost fell.

Norman eyed her arms, "What _is_ the surprise?"

Mabel took a deep breath, and thrust her arms out so they could all see what she'd been hiding. "Ta-da!" In her hands was a bunch of colourful handmade sweaters. They could see all the colours of the rainbow; from red to dark teal, from black to yellow.

"I made everyone sweaters!" Mabel happily exclaimed, and quicker than a bullet, she pulled her creations onto everyone before they could process what had happened and stood back in front of them.

Dipper was wearing a white sweater with blue trimming, sleeves, and a pine tree on it. Norman had a dark teal sweater with slightly lighter trimming and little green ghosts on it, while Neil was wearing a yellow one with the same pale blue kitten from his lunchbox on it. Coraline's sweater was midnight blue with little white stars on it and Wybie's sweater was black with silver stripes and a white skull on it, closely resembling his jacket - save for the skull. Raz was wearing a green sweater with darker green stripes and an orange lightning bolt on it while Lili had a pink sweater with red trimming and a red and green flame on it. Each of them had the words 'Mystery Kids' sewn onto the collars.

"What do you think? Waddles helped me make them!" Mabel asked excitedly, bouncing on her feet. "I'm wearing my special sweater too!" She pointed at her pink shooting star sweater, which now also featured the Mystery Kids name on the collar. "Do you like them?" A hint of uncertainty leaked into her voice, but her smile was as big and hopeful as ever.

They all examined their new Mabel sweaters, handmade and patterned just for them. It was amazing how fast Mabel had finished them, it had only been a few hours since she locked herself up. They were all unique and special, made just for them. It was truely heartwarming, and they could all feel soft smiles tugging at their lips.

"Mabel, this is..." Wybie trailed off, unable to find the words.

"Yeah, these are..." Neil wasn't able to finish either. Like the infinite horizon, the words had eluded them.

"..._Awesome_!" Raz yelled, punching the air, since he had no such problems.

"I'm gonna wear mine every day in winter." Lili promised.

They all grinned and thanked Mabel profusely for her gifts, and she glowed with happiness.

"You guys are welcome! I'm glad you like them!" Dipper frowned at Mabel's statement.

"Mabel, we don't like these-" Dipper began, and everyone looked at him in confusion, Mabel especially.

"W-What?" She stammered, her smile sliding from her face.

"-We love them!" Dipper finished, and Mabel's smile returned full-force as everyone's confusion changed to understanding.

"Aw, Dipper!" She pounced on her brother in a hug, knocking them both to the ground. They rolled around, hugging and giggling for a minute, before breathlessly getting up.

"You almost had me there, little bro!" Mabel teased, punching her slightly younger twin's upper arm.

Dipper rubbed the sore spot on his arm, failing to glare at her and instead continuing to grin cheekily at her. "Don't call me that! You're only older by five minutes!"

"I'm still the alpha twin, broseph." She claimed proudly, and he fondly rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Mabel."

* * *

That night, before they went to sleep, everyone thanked Mabel again for their sweaters. It was really sweet and they appreciated it, and they made sure Mabel knew it.

When they'd all finally gone to sleep, Mabel turned to Waddles who was lying next to her.

"We did good, Waddles. We did good. Thanks for the help!"

Waddles oinked softly in reply, and Mabel smiled, hugging him. "Goodnight, Waddles. Goodnight, everyone." She closed her eyes and went to sleep, softly snoring, with the wind whistling through her braces.

* * *

**I hope you Mystery Kids fans like it. **

**If you don't know about the Mystery Kids AU and if this confused you, then essentially the original Mystery Kids is Dipper and Mabel from Gravity Falls, Norman and Neil from ParaNorman, Coraline and Wybie from Coraline, and Raz and Lili from Psychonauts. They form a group called the Mystery Kids to help protect the world from anything supernatural, and all of them are about 13 except for the twins, who are still in their first summer of adventures. ****Other people (like Dib and Zim from Invader Zim) are sometimes added, but I like the original group _way_ more. **

**Mystery Kids noobs and veterans alike, if they haven't seen it yet, should _definitely_ watch _Mystery Kids Episode 1_ by Kirsten Lien on YouTube. Here's the link: **

www youtube com/watch?v=zgAwamjVtzQ

**(Add in full stops where the spaces are) Ciao!**


	2. Call Me Abuelita

**Cool, a super quick update! I didn't think those were possible for me. I'd like to thank my three reviewers; Kraven the Hunter, Litwick723 and Nelli3 (Guest).**

**Dipper: Phoenix owns nothing, other than this story. Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch, and Phoenix will never own it.**

**Wow...Dipper sure knows how to ruin my fun... ****Okay, so this chapter isn't actually an AU, it's a headcanon of mine...kinda. That's the best I can do to describe it.**

**Headcanon: Call Me Abuelita**

* * *

A giant shadow slowly covered the whole town of Gravity Falls. Lightning flashed through the sky as thunder boomed, seeming to shake the Earth. The ground started breaking, quickly spreading until cracks surrounded the Mystery Shack.

Dipper watched in horror until the ground under him shook and he lost his balance and fell. He pulled himself to his knees and looked up in time to see the Mystery Shack was on fire. He screamed, trying to stand up but the ground only shook even more forcefully.

Suddenly he heard another, fainter scream, but this one wasn't torn from his own throat. It was Mabel! He heard it again, louder this time, and he paled in fear.

"Mabel!" He shouted, trying to make himself heard over the thunder and the fire.

It wasn't in vain, for only a few seconds later Mabel screamed again. Instead of it just being an inarticulate, terrified noise this time, it was a single word, a desperate call for her twin. "Dipper!"

Dipper gasped. "Mabel!" He yelled again. He tried to get to his feet once more, and he would have, if not for the folded parcel that crashed into his stomach. He sat up and shakily opened it, seeing none other than Mabel's beloved grappling hook. He glanced at what it had been wrapped in, and tears pricked the corners of his eyes. It was Mabel's favourite sweater. The one with the shooting star on it. And it was burning at the edges.

"Dipper, help! _PLEASE_!" Mabel shrieked, and then went silent.

Dipper couldn't believe it. Mabel was in trouble - or worse - and he wasn't helping her. "No, Mabel! MABEL!" He bellowed desperately, but there was no answer from his twin sister, his best friend.

Instead, other voices were whispering in his ear, voices belonging to the only other people he really cared about.

"Mabel's gone, and it's _all_ your fault. You're just a weak little boy." Wendy venomously hissed.

"Yeah, dude. You could've saved her _and_ the Mystery Shack, but you were too much of a coward." Soos jeered.

"Not _only_ did you lose me my home, practically _giving it_ to that little pigface Gideon, but you've just left your twin sister to burn! You didn't even _try_ to save her!" Stan's hateful comment was the worst, and Dipper curled up into a ball, still holding Mabel's sweater and grappling hook, the tears finally falling.

"M-Mabel..." He whispered, knowing that everyone else was right. He hadn't even tried to save his sister, he'd just fallen down and given up. He was _weak_, he was a _coward_, but most of all, he wasn't able to save Mabel. He was a despicable human being- no, he didn't even deserve _that_. Whatever he was, he just wanted his sister. "...I'm sorry...I j-just want you back..."

* * *

Dipper gasped, opening his eyes to the darkness of Soos' grandma's house. He panted for a few seconds, trying to slow his racing heart and realising that it was all just a dream - no, nightmare. Mabel wasn't gone, she was lying on the ground not five feet away.

He was shaking, pale, sweaty and clammy. He rubbed his eyes and realised that he had actually been sobbing. He wiped his face on his pyjama sleeve to get rid of the fresh tear tracks, pulled the blanket off himself and slid off of the fold-out couch he was sharing with Soos. He silently stepped through the room, being careful to not wake anyone else.

He quietly opened the front door and stepped outside, closing it again with nothing more than the faintest clicks. He sat down on the top of the stairs of the small porch and pulled his knees to his chest. He sighed, letting a few more tears fall before wiping them away and blinking rapidly to clear his eyes.

"That nightmare may have not actually happened, but it was right. It really _is_ my fault that Gideon got the deed to the shack and kicked us out." He sniffled, but no more tears fell.

Dipper just stared up at the sky, looking for constellations in the stars. He saw Scorpius, Sagittarius and Hercules, but when he found the Big Dipper he felt a warmth in his chest and new strength flowing through him. They weren't gonna let Gideon get away with this. They'd get the shack back and kick _him_ out. The nightmare was right about one thing at least: Gideon really was a pigface.

He smiled slightly, but when a cloud drifted across the Big Dipper he felt the little strength he had regained leave him. The smile slipped from his face and he buried his head in his knees. _How_ were they going to get the shack back? Gideon was bound to have the deed close to him at all times, and the entire town was sure to back him up. It was _hopeless_.

Suddenly, another small click interrupted his thoughts. He didn't look up, but he heard footsteps and felt someone sit next to him. They too heavy to be Mabel, too light to be Soos, and too quiet to be Stan, so who...?

"It is cold for a summer night, wouldn't you agree, _niño_?" Ah, it was Soos' grandma.

Dipper finally looked up at the kind, elderly lady that was letting them stay with her. She wasn't staring at him like he thought she would be, but rather, staring up at the stars as he had been doing barely two minutes ago.

She seemed to sense his gaze, as she looked at him a few seconds later. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Dipper grunted, hoping that she couldn't tell his eyes were red in the limited light. Alas, it was not to be.

"I saw you when you woke up. You were crying, _pequeño_." It wasn't an accusation, but an observation.

Dipper looked back down at his knees. "Oh." It was barely higher than a whisper.

"You can tell me what is wrong, maybe I can help." Her words and eyes were sincere, but Dipper doubted she knew how to help him, or how he felt.

Dipper didn't scoff or sneer, he just muttered, "I doubt it."

"You are probably feeling worthless and placing all of the blame on yourself."

Dipper's eyes widened, and he immediately fixed all of his attention on her. "What? But, how did you...?"

"How did I know?" Her gaze was sympathetic and...motherly. "I can see it in your eyes, for they are the window to your soul. And...I have also done the same, once. Tell me, what has upset you?" Her eyes, which had had several emotions playing in them as she talked, the last being reminiscent, now had a steely, determined glint but at the same time a softness and sincerity in them which promised that he could tell her anything.

"Alright, I'll tell you." He explained to Soos' grandma all about how Gideon had stolen the shack, how he had been unable to stop him, and about his horrible nightmare. Throughout his whole explanation she had been raptly listening, determined to help this one little boy that was placing the terrible weight of so much blame on his shoulders. When he got to the nightmare and started crying again halfway through the explanation, she put her arm around him in comfort.

Once he had finished, she placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him to look her in the eyes. "You have been through much. You have lost nearly everything, and you are placing all of the blame on yourself. I know that it feels like it is all your fault, but blaming yourself for all this will get you nowhere and it will only lead to more loss and mistakes. It is very unhealthy for you. Trust me, I know this better than anyone, and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy." A haunted look entered her eyes, but she didn't stop staring into Dipper's eyes, desperate to stop him from making the same mistakes she once did. "Promise me that you won't blame yourself for this anymore, _por favor_."

"I-I-I," he hesitated, trying to find something in her eyes. He apparently found it, because he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before finishing, "I promise."

"_Gracias_, I don't want to see you hurt again." She pulled him close to her and hugged him gently, sighing in relief.

They stayed like that for a little while, seeking warmth and comfort from each other, before she let him go.

"Go back to sleep now. I will come back inside soon."

He nodded, and opened the door. Dipper hesitated in the open doorway for a moment before sincerely saying, "Thank you, Mrs Ramirez. I really needed to hear that."

"_De nada, pequeño_. And please, call me _Abuelita_." She smiled at him, and he gave her a small smile in return before going back inside.

Soos' grandma looked back up at the stars as she stood up. She smiled at the Big Dipper, who had emerged from the clouds a little while ago and now shone down on her brightly. "He is special. He reminds me a little of myself, and he will do great things, _viejo amigo_, I can feel it."

With that, she turned around and followed Dipper back inside, fully aware that the constellation was sparkling even brighter in her wake.

* * *

**Wow, looks like Stan isn't the only one who's not what they seem. Soos' grandma has a haunting history as well. And what the hell, is she a star-whisperer or something? How does she know the Big Dipper?**

**I had a plot to follow for this and everything, but it seriously just wrote itself. You guys aren't the only ones that are probably surprised by what happened. I wonder what happened to Soos' grandma to let her empathise with Dipper? I don't think we'll ever truely know, but we can guess.**

**Ciao, mi amigos! 'Till next time!**


	3. Bells Are Ringing (Part 1)

**Do you ever get the feeling that your iPad/iPod/phone hates you? Because I do. Just..putting that out there.**

**Okay, so this chapter is gonna be split in two because my iPad hates me. ****But that just means double the fun! Right?! ...Right?**

**Don't worry, I'm posting the second half right after.**

**Mabel: If Phoenix owned Gravity Falls then there'd be more evil Smile Dip and I would be allowed to legalise everything!**

**Phoenix: ...Pretty much.**

**Reverse Pines AU: Bells Are Ringing - Part 1**

* * *

Gideon and Pacifica Pines were sitting on their Uncle Bud's armchair watching TV. It was on The Used To Be About History Channel, and it was talking about some Ghost Harassers marathon or something.

Pacifica didn't care about whatever it was that Gideon was watching, she was just waiting on the update on the annual Gleeful Party - a party hosted every year by the Gleefuls, and the fanciest party in, like, the whole entire world!

Suddenly, Pacifica heard it. "We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news!"

She trembled in the chair excitedly as she heard her surrogate brother ask, "Aw, what?" obviously annoyed by the interruption of his dumb movie marathon.

"_Sh_, it's starting!" Pacifica hissed, clamping a hand over Gideon's mouth to stop him from talking.

A very dirty and unkempt Shandra Jimenez appeared onscreen. "Tonight's the night, but I've been out here for days! The Gleeful family's annual high-society-ball-soirée is here, and even though common folk aren't let in, it doesn't stop us from camping out to try and get a peek at the fanciness."

Pacifica 'ooh'ed, starry-eyed. Gideon just rolled his eyes. "Paz, please tell meh why people care so much about a dumb party?"

Pacifica gasped. "Dumb party?" She echoed in disbelief. "No, no, no, Gideon! It's basically the best party of all time! So rich and fancy, they never let any 'common folk' into the party. What I wouldn't give to get into it!" She started rubbing the television screen subconsciously (where a picture of an extremely well-dressed Dipper Gleeful was waving to the crowd), and muttered, "Give me your life, Gleeful twins."

"Uh, Pacifica? In case yah don't remember, the Gleeful twins are the worst." A quick knock on the door interrupted their conversation, and they went to go check who it was. Gideon continued, "They always insult us, especially Dipper, and ah've already lost track of how many times they - or at least Mabel - have tried to kill us, so it's not just jealousy talkin'. Ah'd say that to either of their faces."

He opened the door and they turned as one to see who their guest was. It was - a heavily disguised - Dipper Gleeful. "I need your help." He deadpanned.

Gideon didn't miss a beat. "You're the worst." He slammed the door in Dipper's face, and Pacifica gasped.

"Gideon, no!" She quickly opened the door again, revealing Dipper. He looked the exact same as he did before Gideon slammed the door, cold and annoyed. Pacifica thought she also saw a hint of desperation, but it was gone in a split second and she wasn't sure if she'd imagined it or not. "Sorry about that."

Dipper ignored her apology. "Look, you think it's easy for me to come here? I don't even want to be seen near this hovel, but a ghost is haunting Gleeful Manor. If you don't help, our party could be ruined!"

"Why don't yah just get rid of it yerself? You've got one of the journals, why don't you just use that?" Gideon asked sarcastically.

Dipper glared at him. "Your idiocy continues to disgust me, Pines. If my journal was available to me, don't you think I would use that before coming to both of you?"

"Good point." Gideon conceded under his breath, still glaring. "Then where is it?" He asked, loud enough for both Dipper and Pacifica to hear him.

"Mabel has it, but she's away on a trip with Stan and Soos for some sort of rehab from prison." Dipper informed them briskly. A little while before the recent golfing incident Mabel had gone to jail for conspiracy, fraud, and breaking the townsfolk's hearts. What really happened was that she had chased Pacifica and Gideon in a giant robot of herself to try and kidnap Gideon and force him to be her king. Dipper had been smart enough to stay out of it, so he hadn't been arrested.

Pacifica had mainly been observing the conversation, and she thought she needed to point something out. "Wait, but haven't you owned that journal for ages? Don't you remember how to get rid of ghosts?"

"Yes, I have owned it for a while," Dipper agreed, "but we've always been so busy with our shows that I've only read it a few times, and nowhere near enough to memorise _everything_. So please, will you help?"

Pacifica saw that gleam of desperation again, and she knew she hadn't imagined it this time. She was about to accept, but Gideon still had one more question.

"Why should we trust you?"

Dipper sighed, glowering. "Please just help, I'll pay you anything! Name your price."

Pacifica and Gideon glanced at each other, and then at Dipper, sizing him up. Pacifica saw another emotion in his eyes, but she didn't know what it was, she just knew that it was sincere. They finally looked back at each other, having a silent conversation, and Gideon sighed.

"Fine, we'll help yah, Gleeful." Nothing about Dipper changed, but they could basically feel the tension pouring from him, leaving him more relaxed. "But," Dipper tensed once more. "our conditions are that yah have to stop picking on meh and Paz, your sister needs to as well, and we have no restrictions at the party. Unlimited access or a free pass, if yah will."

"And we get invites to next year's party!" Pacifica added in.

"Deal." Dipper said quickly, sticking out a hand for them to shake. Pacifica did so enthusiastically, as she had been warming up to the twins ever since the golfing incident, and Gideon did so warily.

* * *

Two servants pulled open the double doors, revealing Dipper, Pacifica and Gideon. Dipper was dressed in a handsome black tux that looked a little like his performing suit with a cape, and as usual, his hair was styled with gel. Pacifica and Gideon were in their normal clothes.

"Welcome to Gleeful Manor, losers. Just...don't touch anything." Pacifica disregarded this order and she commented on the fanciness of the floor, the plants and the butler.

She looked over to where the gift baskets were. She found them, and saw a few quails jumping around in them. "I knew it." She whispered in awe.

"Ah, the man and woman of the hour." A new voice said, and they saw Alexander Gleeful walking towards them. He looked nothing like Dipper and Mabel, with straight, neatly-trimmed black hair and a goatee. He also had dark brown eyes, as opposed to the twins' light blueish-aqua ones. "Thank you for coming. Hopefully you can help us with our little 'situation' before the guests arrive in an hour?"

"We'll do our best, Mr Gleeful." Pacifica promised, grinning excitedly.

He clapped his hands together. "Ah, excellent! Dipper, take our guests to the 'problem room' and...they're not wearing that, are they?" He gestured to where Gideon was cleaning his teeth with his finger and Pacifica was running around in circles next to him.

"I'm on it." Dipper announced.

* * *

Gideon came out of the dressing room he was using, wearing an uncomfortable and rather tight tux. It was fancy, but nowhere near Dipper's, which was basically a midnight blue version of his costume for shows, complete with a cape. "Ugh! Ah feel like the collar's chokin' meh and the rest is tryin' to squash meh." He tugged at the collar of his tux, frowning. "Who d'yah think yer trying to impress with stuff like this anyway?"

Pacifica skipped out of her own dressing room before Dipper could answer and almost tripped, but she caught herself. "Look at me, I'm fancy!" She twirled around, her dress fanning around her. It was purple with fluffy black trimming and sleeves. There was a magenta pendant connecting the sleeves, and she was wearing elbow-length magenta gloves and diamond encrusted magenta pumps. Her hair was up in a bun. "Oh, that would make a good song." She commented absently.

Dipper moved over to Pacifica and rearranged her feathery sleeves. Suddenly, the hem of her dress caught under one of her shoes as she waited and she tripped. Dipper, who was still in front of her, was caught unaware and tried to instinctively catch her, but she just knocked him down as well.

It took them a few moments to notice their position, and Pacifica's cheeks went cherry red. Dipper's cheeks pinked slightly as well, but is wasn't very noticeable. He looked up at Pacifica, who was on top of him, shocked. "Do you usually sit on your hosts?"

Pacifica quickly scrambled up, "Eep! N-no! OMG, I'm so sorry!" she held out a hand for Dipper, but he ignored it and pushed himself to his feet.

Trying to relieve the awkwardness, Dipper turned back to Gideon and began tying his undone bow tie. "A-anyway, to answer your previous question, obviously everyone. It's not like you'd understand, but high standards are what make the Gleeful family great."

Gideon started flicking the hanging string at the bottom of one of the pictures of the Gleeful family successes, pretending the extremely uncomfortable situation from before had never happened. "Strange, I thought it was lying about founding the town and being frauds?"

Dipper didn't even turn around. "Don't touch that!" Gideon jumped away from the painting as if burned.

Pacifica elbowed him. "Be nice. He hasn't been that bad since the golf war." Gideon rubbed his arm, muttering unintelligible things under his breath.

"I wonder if there are any cute boys coming tonight." She randomly asked, perking up, and Gideon turned to glance at her incredulously.

* * *

"Woah." Gideon and Pacifica stepped into a dark room filled with hunting trophies. The air felt strange and eerie...unnatural.

Dipper walked in after them. "This is the main room where it's been happening. My parents have forbidden- I mean, I haven't come in here since yesterday when everything started going crazy."

The Pines siblings glanced at him curiously, noticing the slip-up. He didn't look at either of them, but they noticed that his usual cold exterior had vanished for a few seconds, rep lashed by a flash of sadness and panic. They decided not to mention it, and pretended not to notice the mistake. Dipper wasn't stupid, he knew they had heard his mistake and saw his mask crack. He was just grateful they didn't ask about it.

Gideon cleared his throat. "Yep, this looks like the kind of room that would be haunted. Floatin' plates sounds like a level one ghost though, so I'm surprised yah can't remember how to get rid of those."

"You didn't see it. This is more than a level one." Dipper countered. "I'm not sure how much higher, but definitely more than one."

"Whatever. Ah'm sure that it's not that much higher, so if ah splash this spectre with some anointed water he should gone."

Pacifica was holding the ghost detector, and it went off. "Guys, _sh_! I'm picking something up." She started walking around with the ghost detector, and she ended up in front of the fireplace. They saw a picture of a lumberjack above the fireplace. There was a flash of lightning outside, and the ghost detector went dead. "Great, I think it's broken." She started shaking it, and it turned back on. "Oh nevermind, it's working now."

They all looked to where it was pointing, which was the picture of the lumberjack. But the lumberjack was gone, and they glanced at each other nervously. Gideon suddenly noticed a dripping sound coming from next to him. Blood was slowly dripping onto the floor from the mouth of a mounted bear head, and Gideon yelped when it started to drip faster.

All of the mounted animal heads on the walls had blood running from their mouths. The fire in the fireplace flared up and burst out of the grate. Furniture from all over the room started flying around in a circle around the three preteens as storm clouds formed above them, and the animal heads started chanting, "Ancient sins. Ancient sins." over and over again.

"Oh my gosh, what's happening?" Pacifica asked, nervously glancing at the furniture around them.

Gideon and Dipper gulped. "It's a level ten." They said in unison, and Gideon's anointed water exploded. They all screamed.

A single stag head started talking louder and the other animals joined in. "Ancient blood and blackened skies, the forest dark will once more rise!"

Pacifica started frantically shaking Dipper and Gideon. "What the heck is happening?! What do we do?!"

"At least it can't get worse than this." Gideon tried to comfort her, but just then a flaming skeleton with an axe in its head emerged from the fireplace. They screamed.

"Quick, under here!" Dipper ordered, pushing them under a table.

Flesh had started forming on the skeleton's flaming bones, and a beefy man stood up. He started opening his one eye, and thundered, "I smell...A GLEEFUL!" A beard of blue flames flared on his face. An axe formed in his hand and he dragged it through the ground, easily splitting the wooden floor. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" He taunted menacingly.

"Okay, level ten ghosts...weakness unknown. Ugh!" Dipper groaned quietly, banging his fist against his head.

At Dipper's words, Gideon actually smirked. "Maybe to you." He took out Journal 3 and a small portable black light, flipping to the page on level ten ghosts. At Dipper's questioning glance, he smirked again and shone the black light on the empty advice part.

Dipper gasped as blue words started to appear. "Invisible ink, of course!"

All of their hope vanished as Gideon read the advice aloud. "Pray for mercy. Oh, come on!"

The table above them suddenly moved away, and the ghost glared at them. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE!" He swung his axe at them, but they ran and it embedded itself into the floor.

"This way!" Dipper yelled hysterically, running out of the room with the Pines siblings closely following him.

Gideon was panting already, but he still managed to gasp out, "I thought you said you hadn't memorised your book, so how did you know level tens had no weaknesses?"

Dipper was in front with Pacifica close behind. He said, "I haven't memorised it. In case you didn't notice, I was trying hard to remember what Journal 2 said about them!"

"Shut up and run!" Pacifica gasped, pulling slightly ahead of Dipper with difficulty.

They turned down a hallway with the ghost not too far behind. "Quick, through the garden!" Dipper ordered, pulling ahead again. "Watch out for peacocks." He offhandedly warned, and not two seconds later Pacifica and Gideon had each run into a peacock. Gideon was hurriedly flipping through Journal 3.

They ran back inside through a door in front of them and Gideon mumbled, "Come on, come on." he flipped a few more pages of the journal and found the right page. "Ah got it! Haunted paintings can only be trapped in a silver mirror!" He looked up, and pointed ahead towards a silver and white themed room. "There's a silver mirror right there!" He and Pacifica ran faster, desperate to get a way to stop the ghost.

Dipper caught both of their arms and pulled them back just as they were about to step into the room. "No, wait! This room has my parents favourite carpet pattern! They'll kill me if we track mud in there!" For the first time, the mask had come completely down. Dipper's face was panicked and determined, but they finally saw something they'd never thought they would see on his face. Fear. And not of the ghost, mind you.

"That doesn't matter, the ghost really will kill you if we don't get that mirror!" Pacifica yelled, struggling to get into the room.

"And us!" Gideon added, struggling as well. Dipper was surprisingly strong and managed to keep them both from getting in.

Dipper shouted, "Stop! We can't go in there! We'll find another way!"

They all heard the ghost's mad cackling drawing nearer. "Just let us in!" Both Pines siblings yelled, and struggled harder than ever.

"Why are you so scared o' yer parents?" Gideon asked, irritated.

Dipper replied, "You wouldn't understand!"

While trying to keep their balance as well as trying to get in/stop others from getting in to the silver room they tripped and fell through a picture of a skeleton dressed like a king.

They groaned, getting up. "Where are we?" Pacifica curiously asked.

"That's strange, I don't even know where this room is." Dipper commented, standing up.

"Let's hope the ghost doesn't either." Gideon remarked.

Dipper stepped back a little and ran his hand through his hair nervously, removing most of the gel. "Yeah, maybe we're finally safe."

Gideon and Pacifica turned to look at him, and noticed the white cloth draped over the picture behind Dipper was bulging. It kept stretching out and the hands and face pressed against it became more defined.

"Dipper, look out!" Gideon cried, and Dipper turned to look behind him. The cloth fell off, and the ghost lunged for Dipper. Dipper yelled and ran, and the ghost knocked over a box while flying after him.

Pacifica ran over, and saw a handheld silver mirror among the trinkets from the fallen box. "A silver mirror!" She gasped.

Dipper was still running from the ghost, but the hem of his cape caught under his foot and he tripped over. He backed away from the ghost towards the curtain behind him. The lumberjack ghost brought his axe over his head and said, "The morals of this family must be set right, or wealthy blood will stain the ground tonight!"

Dipper's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "What does- ACK!" The ghost held the axe to his throat. Dipper gulped as the ghost raised it again.

"Prepare to DIE, Gleeful!" Dipper gasped and flinched back, wide-eyed, but before the ghost could kill Dipper, Gideon and Pacifica ran forwards with the silver mirror, holding it out in front of them together.

There was a great force that pushed them back as the ghost's axe and the silver mirror collided. They crashed through the window, cushioned by the red curtain. It rolled out, and they tumbled the rest of the way down the small hill.

They all sat up, and Dipper rubbed his head. "Did you get him?" Gideon held out the silver mirror for them all to see, and the lumberjack ghost was in it.

"Oh, let me out!" He pounded against the glass, but he could do nothing to break it.

The kids all laughed, joy on each of their faces. Pacifica had to admit, when Dipper was smiling instead of scowling or glaring, he looked really cute. His hair was also finally rid of all the gel, and it looked adorable. Not exactly curly, but not straight, either. More wavy.

They all stood up. "Yes!" They exclaimed in unison.

Dipper was so overjoyed that he grabbed them both in a hug, still laughing, and the Pines siblings froze, bewildered. "We did it!" He yelled happily, smiling warmly. He suddenly realised that he was hugging them, and frowned. He quickly let go, and coughed awkwardly into his hand. Pacifica and Gideon were still trying to process what had just happened, and Pacifica rubbed her arm while Gideon rubbed the mirror.

Dipper help out two twenty dollar notes. "Can I pay you to pretend that never happened?" The other two smiled a little. This was the Dipper they were used to. They did like when what they had realised was actually Dipper's mask had completely come down, but it had overwhelmed them.

They each took a note, and pocketed it, relieving the awkward tension. They did a hand gesture in unison where it looked like they were zipping their mouths and flicking away the key. Dipper smiled softly, not yet ready to put his mask back on completely, doing the same. They all finally trusted each other. Well, to a certain extent, anyway.

* * *

"Well Dipper, it appears you found the right people for the job." Alexander complimented, snapping his fingers. A butler started shaking the siblings' hands.

"Yes, we can't thank you enough." Sandra Gleeful commented. "That's enough." She told the butler, and he stopped shaking Pacifica and Gideon's hands.

"We were just holding up our end of the deal." Pacifica grinned a large, neon-coloured, braces-filled smile that clashed horribly with her dress. Gideon nodded in agreement.

They turned to go, and Dipper smiled, rolling his eyes. "Leaving so soon? You guys are at the world's best party, dummies."

"Sorry, but we've got a level ten ghost to dispose of." Gideon smiled, trying to look manly and tough, but failing. Miserably.

Pacifica bounced on the balls of her feet. "Wanna come with?"

"I'd love to-" Dipper hesitated, and glanced at his parents, who were eyeing him. Pacifica and Gideon couldn't exactly place what the look meant, but it was definitely disapproval. "-but I have to stay at the party." He sounded a little upset, and Pacifica didn't want to hear her new friend (she assumed they were friends, and was still going to add him to her list of friends anyway) sound like that. She liked happy Dipper.

"Don't worry about it, we'll come back right after!" She reassured him, and he cheered up a little.

Gideon added in, "Yeah, we'll come back right after we exorcise this category ten ghost." They turned back to leave again, but they were so close that they both crashed into the pole right next to them. They laughed uncomfortably.

"Category ten." Pacifica reminded, pointing at Dipper and trying to cover up her embarrassment. Her cheeks were pink though, so it wasn't much use. Dipper chuckled, and waved as they left.

They walked out of the Northwest house, still chuckling a little. "Maybe he isn't so bad after all." Gideon admitted, and Pacifica punched his arm.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" She pulled at the locks of hair framing her face in mock frustration.

All of a sudden, they heard laughing coming from the silver mirror Gideon was holding. "Uh, why are yah laughin', man? We defeated yah." Gideon asked, holding it out further in front of him so they could both see the ghost.

"You've been had, children. You remind me of me, 150 years ago." He looked slightly pitying.

"What you talkin' 'bout? Why you ackin so cray-cray?" Pacifica asked, going crossed eyed, poking her cheeks and sticking out her tongue.

The ghost looked at her strangely for a moment. "Well, mostly the boy reminds me of me 150 years ago." He corrected. "You see, 150 years ago this day, the Gleeful's asked us lumberfolk to build them a mansion atop the hill."

As he was speaking, an image of what he was telling them appeared in the mirror. It was like a movie or TV show. "We were told it would be a service to the town, that once a year they would throw a grand party and all would share in the bounty! It took years of back-breaking labor and sacrifice, but when it was time for the grand party they promised the common folk of the town, they refused to let us in."

As he hesitated, the picture of his alive self in the mirror started furiously banging against the closed gates. "YOU PROMISED, GLEEFULS!"

"And with the trees gone, the mudslides began. While they partied and laughed, I was swept away by the storm!" Pacifica gasped and closed her eyes, not wanting to see the axe slice the lumberjack. She needn't have bothered, since it skipped over that part anyway. Probably too painful for the ghost to show them.

"And so I said with final breath; 150 years I'll return from death. And if the gate's still closed to town, wealthy blood will stain the ground. A curse passed down until this day." Pacifica whimpered at the final scene of Alexander, Dipper and Mabel nodding to each other in agreement. Gideon just had downright shock plastered on his face. They both felt a surge of anger, but pushed it down for a moment.

"Wait a cotton-pickin' minute. So the Gleefuls knew this curse was comin' and tricked us into helpin' them escape from ghostly justice?" He scowled. "We'll be right back." He grabbed Pacifica's arm and dragged her up towards the mansion with him.

* * *

Alexander and Sandra were talking to the elderly Mayor Befufftlefumpter of Gravity Falls. "Thank you so much for coming, Mayor. As a sign of our respect please take this chimp servant." Alexander handed the mayor a chimp wearing a white tuxedo. "Keep him away from bright lights and shiny objects, he gets...grabby." He warned.

"Gleefuls!" Gideon's angered yell easily echoed through the room.

He and Pacifica pushed the doors open and Pacifica pointed at them. "Yeah, you've got some explaining to do!"

Dipper rushed into the room. He smiled when he saw them, not noticing the tension in the air. "Pacifica, Gideon! You're already done the exorcism?" He sounded impressed.

Gideon turned and pointed at him, glaring. "Yah lied to us! All o' yah did." Dipper looked down in shame. "All yah had to do was let the townsfolk into the party and yah could've broken the curse!"

"You made us do all of your dirty work instead!" Pacifica added in, glaring at each of the Gleefuls in turn.

Alexander calmly placed the glass of water that he'd been drinking on an empty tray the waitor next to him was holding. He leaned down to be eye-level with the siblings. "Look at who you're talking to, children. I'm hosting a party for the most important people in the world. D'you think they'd come here if they had to rub elbows with your kind?"

"Our kind?" Gideon echoed, outraged. He turned to Dipper again and glared at him. "Ah was right about yah all along, Gleeful. Yeh're just as bad as yer parents."

Dipper looked miserable, and his bottom lip quivered. Subconsciously, Pacifica still didn't like seeing anyone like this, but she was too angry and disappointed to care. "Why would you lie to us?! I thought we could all trust each other now! I guess I was wrong about you, Dipper. You really are just another link in the world's worst chain."

There were tears pricking the corners of Dipper's eyes now, but he blinked them back before anyone could notice. "I'm sorry! My parents made me! I really wanted to tell you guys but I-"

He was interrupted as Alexander took a bell out of his tux and rung it. Dipper flinched, and backed away, blushing.

All of Pacifica's anger abruptly switched from being directed at all of the Gleefuls to just at Dipper's parents. They used a freaking bell on him?! She got even angrier, it was so much like her biological parents and the way they used to treat her before she ran away. They'd never used a bell, but they made her life hell as they trained her to be a perfect little lady to marry into a rich family. She was so glad that she was adopted by the Pines family.

Gideon felt torn. On one hand, he still wanted to be mad at Dipper, but on the other, they had him trained with a bell. They were treating him like a misbehaving dog, it was sick! His anger at Dipper quickly switched to Dipper's parents. It was no wonder he was afraid of his parents and had refused to let them enter that silver room as well as declining their offer to help exorcise the ghost. How far had they gone to train him with a bell? Did they abuse him? And what about Mabel, was she treated like this?

"How dare you!" Pacifica screeched, and even Gideon was a little surprised by the sheer fury radiating off of the normally happy-go-lucky girl. He knew about her past, she had told him ages ago, but he'd never seen her get this angry about anything.

Alexander glared at her. "Show some respect, insolent brat. Enjoy the rest of the party, since you and your kind will never be coming again. Dipper, get rid of these pests."

"I-" Dipper was cut off again as Alexander spoke above him.

"Do it!" He took out the bell, and even without it being shaken Dipper flinched.

He looked at the ground, not wanting to meet anyone else's eyes. "Yes, sir." He moved forwards and grabbed their arms loosely, pulling them to the door. Unlike before, they could've broken out of his grip easily, but they didn't want to get him into even more trouble.

He gently pushed them out, and whispered, "I really am sorry." His broken and miserable face was the last thing they saw as he slowly closed the doors. Pacifica tried to say something to him, but he closed the doors before she could.

She leaned her head on the closed door. "So am I." She whispered back, knowing full well Dipper wouldn't have heard her. Gideon placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Ah guess ah was wrong again." He murmured, and he slid down the door into a sitting position with his legs held close to his chest. Pacifica changed her position, leaning her back on the wall instead of her head, and slid down to join him.

"I don't think it was any of our faults. It was Dipper's parents' fault!" She growled, anger flashing in her eyes. "They've trained him with a bell! It's inhumane, and sickening! It just isn't fair for Dipper." Her voice lowered as she got to the end of her rant.

"Ah know, but it's not like we can do anythin' about it. Let's just finish the exorcism and hope we can find Dipper at the party afterwards." Pacifica agreed to Gideon's plan, and they went back to the stump they'd left the mirror on.

They set up the candles they'd brought (just in case it wasn't a low-level ghost) in a circle around the stump. They placed the mirror in the middle of the stump and put a candle under it to prop it up.

Gideon took out Journal 3 and flipped to the page on ghosts while Pacifica resumed her rant, kicking around rocks as she did. "Stupid Gleefuls, making us do their dirty work and exorcising someone who was just trying to get justice...and how could they do something like that to Dipper? He's their son, not their dog. You don't train your son with a freakin' bell!"

Gideon found the page on exorcising ghosts and started flatly chanting the incantation (even making his southern drawl almost nonexistent), "Exodus demonus, spookus scarus, aintafraidus noghostus-"

"Gideon, Pacifica! Please let me get my vengeance on the Gleefuls! You hate them as much as I." The ghost called from the mirror.

They glanced at each other forlornly. "Look, we feel ya, man," Pacifica began, "It's just, we don't actually hate Dipper Gleeful. His parents we definitely hate, but not him. He's being forced to do what they want, just like we were. Dipper's not a bad person: he's our friend!"

"Yeah," Gideon agreed, "and besides, yah seem a _li'l_ unstable."

The ghost sighed in disappointment. "Very well, children. Then...before you banish my soul, may these tired lumber eyes gaze upon the trees one final time?"

Pacifica and Gideon were taken-aback. They seriously didn't expect _that_ to be the vengeful lumberjack's final request.

"Um...ah guess." Gideon relented a little dubiously.

"Go nuts!" Pacifica ordered, some of her old enthusiasm returning at the chance to help grant someone's final wish.

Gideon lifted up the mirror and held it out towards the forest. The lumberjack ghost cackled madly as his fiery beard turned from blue to orange and the silver mirror burned white-hot. Gideon released it with a yelp, cradling his abused hand to his side.

Pacifica tried to catch it before it hit the ground, but it was still as hot as coals, and it burnt her hands barely a second after she touched it. She shrieked in pain as well, and fumbled with the mirror before it slipped through her hands and shattered on the ground. The ghost rose from the glinting debris, and flew towards the mansion, cackling madly again.

"Yes! VENGEANCE!" The ghost shouted as he flew.

"Yeah...releasin' a vengeful spirit was _not_ on mah bucket list." Gideon announced sarcastically, holding his red hands up to catch some of the raindrops that had started to fall.

"Oh, no! DIPPER!" Pacifica realised first, and Gideon jumped a little in surprise. He facepalmed. That was so obvious, how did he miss it? Dipper was in danger!


	4. Bells Are Ringing (Part 2)

Alexander lightly tapped the spoon he was holding against the top glass in a pyramid of wine glasses. "Thank you all for coming! I believe we can say this year's party was a rousing success."

The famous basketballer mimed throwing a basketball in a hoop. "I guess you could say it was a slam dunk, Alex."

"Absolutely! But don't call me that." He agreed enthusiastically. "A toast! To our family name-" The wine glass he was holding suddenly shattered, as did the rest of the delicate pyramid. The wine glasses of everyone else in the crowd followed suit. "What the?!"

The flames in the fireplace behind him flared out, and everyone backed away. The lumberjack ghost glided out of the flames, still laughing. "GENERATIONS LOCKED AWAY, MY REVENGE SHALL HAVE ITS DAY!"

Fiery blue energy (like his beard) coated his fists and a glowing beam shot from his arm at the crowd.

Mayor Befufftlefumpter squinted up at the ghost. "Ah, the grim reaper! I'd been wondering when you would arri- Aaah!" The beam hit him and he was surrounded in the same light for a few moments before it cleared and the rest of the gathered crowd could see that both he and his chair were quickly turning into wood.

They screamed as he finished woodifying (What do you mean it's not a word? Where's your proof, huh? Oh...there it is...welp, it's a word now!) and he and his wooden chair fell over. The crowd rapidly dispersed, running off in every direction.

The ghost shot more of the beams at all of the guests he could see, also turning them into wood. Suddenly, a large stuffed bear behind the guests came to life, roaring and trying to chase the people despite the pedestal it was on. The other taxidermy animals also came to life and went after the guests, some having more luck at chasing the humans than others.

"Alexander, what are we going to do?!" Sandra asked hysterically, grabbing at her hair.

Alexander grabbed the stuffed squirrel on his shoulder and threw it into a plant pot about seventy feet away. He narrowed his eyes. "Prepare the panic room." He ordered.

Gideon and Pacifica kicked open the large double-doors as lightning flashed behind them, soaked from the rain. They looked around the room, discombobulated and _extremely_ weirded out. Stuffed animals were attacking the remaining guests as trees burst through the floor and the ghost laughed in the middle of it all.

A terrified man crawled up to them and desperately reached for them. "Please, help me!" He cried, before turning into wood in front of their very eyes. Pacifica and Gideon gasped and jumped back, and Pacifica looked a little green as her horrified eyes completely comprehended the sight.

"Whoa!" Pacifica exclaimed in shock.

Gideon narrowed his eyes in disgust, "Tha's just messed up!"

The siblings looked back up at the crowing ghost as he shouted, "JUST ONE WAY TO CHANGE YOUR FATES: A GLEEFUL MUST OPEN THE PARTY GATES!"

"A Gleeful?" Gideon muttered.

"...Dipper!" Pacifica yelled, realising that he was their only hope. The Pines kids quickly glanced in synchronisation at the skeleton king painting that led to the secret room from before. They could see flashes of light coming from behind the canvas.

Dipper was sitting against an old piece of furniture with his legs drawn to his chest, holding a flashlight. He kept flicking it on and off, facing the ground miserably.

The Pines siblings burst through the hidden doorway, and saw him at the same time. "Dipper!" They yelled, running up to him. They knelt down next to him.

"Dipper, there ya are!" Gideon wheezed, clutching a stitch in his side. "The ghost is turnin' everyone to wood!"

"And he just started _rhyming_, for some reason?" Pacifica cut in, remembering the ghost's words and feeling thoroughly confused by the whole situation.

Gideon finally caught his breath. "We need yer help!" He tugged on one of Dipper's hands. Dipper pulled his hand away, and Pacifica finally noticed his expression.

"Dipper?" She gently asked, not wanting to upset him further.

Dipper's voice was shaky as he questioned, "You wanna know why this room was locked up?" He turned the beam of the flashlight upwards, revealing several pictures. They were all different versions of the paintings that showed the best deeds of the Gleeful family they saw earlier, but now showing horrible deeds. "This is what I found in here. Painted records of every horrible thing my family has ever done. Lying, cheating, and then there's me."

Dipper shown the flashlight on his own face before turning it off and grabbing the psychic amulet from around his neck. He stared at it for a for moments before saying, "I lied to you just because I'm too scared to stand up to my stupid father! And all this hatred and revenge...it's just causing more pain to the people I actually care about." He threw the amulet at the picture of Alexander and Sandra and watched it connect before safely falling to the ground.

Gideon knew he shouldn't pry, but Dipper's wording had been so precise that he needed to ask about it. "Why did yah only mention yer father? What about yer mother?" Pacifica elbowed Gideon and glared at him for the personal question, before letting her curiosity get the best of her and turning to gaze at him as well.

Dipper looked at them in surprise. "Didn't you guys know? Mine and Mabel's real mother died when we were little. Sandra is only our stepmother."

"Huh." Pacifica and Gideon processed this knew information.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Pacifica consoled after a few moments.

Dipper smiled a little ruefully at her apology, but it faded as fast as it appeared. "Don't be. I barely remember her, and it's not like it was your fault."

His eyes squeezed shut in pain for a moment before he opened them and spoke again. "Anyway, you were both right about me. I _am_ just another link in the world's worst chain." They were horrified to see that his eyes were glistening with tears. Dipper Gleeful _never_ cried. Not a living person (besides Mabel, who would _die_ before revealing this to anyone) had ever even seen him _close_ to tears. To think that they had such an impact on him was both terrifying and humbling.

Gideon sighed, wincing, while Pacifica let out an extremely shaky breath and blinked away her own tears from the corners of her eyes. There wasn't time for her to cry.

Gideon started, "Dipper, a-ah'm sorry about what ah said earlier. It wasn't fair for me to take out all mah frustration and anger on you. It wasn't yer fault."

Pacifica's lip trembled. It was much harder to block the years this time, because Gideon rarely ever apologised, and when he did (unless it was sarcastic) it was only to family and close friends. That showed that he was really, really sorry and wanted to be good friends with Dipper, which warmed her heart.

She took a deep breath before starting her own apology. "Dipper, what I said to you was horrible, mean and cruel, and I'm so, _so_ sorry. If there was anyway to turn back time so that I could stop myself from saying that, I would do it in an instant. It was terrible of me to say those things about you without hearing your side of the story, and I should have listened to you and given you a chance before saying something that I could never take back. It is _definitely_ not your fault that your parents forced you to lie to us, and if you could find it in your heart to forgive me- us, then we would do everything in our power to earn back your friendship and trust."

Gideon nodded along with Pacifica's words, and added in one last thing, "Just because you're yer parents' son doesn't mean yah have to be like them. It's not too late." Dipper's eyes shone at their apologies, and when Gideon finished speaking he hesitantly smiled a small, watery smile with so much meaning behind it.

Suddenly, the voice of the ghost cut through the air. "IT'S TOO LATE!"

"Oh, no!" Pacifica gasped, and all three of them scrambled up and ran out of the hidden room. They skidded to a halt just inside the main hall in horror.

There were gigantic, thick trees and underbrush all around the room, living taxidermy animals running around, and all of the people were wooden statues. "You are all wood!" The ghost crowed, floating in front of the blazing fireplace with his back to the room. Pacifica, Dipper and Gideon screamed.

The two Pines kids glanced around at all of the wooden statues that used to be living people, and their faces shifted into identical looks of determination. They started running through the forest of a room towards the ghost. "Pacifica, Gideon, wait!" Dipper cried out, reaching towards them as they ran.

They crawl on top of a ginormous tree trunk in the centre of the room, and Gideon picked up a silver platter lying next to him.

"Alright ghost, prepare to get-" One of the ghost's energy beams knocked Journal 3 out of Gideon's hands, and they gasped. "-ah! No, wait!" The ghost fires another energy burst and hits Gideon. "No no no! HHHEEEEEEELLLLLP...!" Gideon froze with his arms clawing the air, his eyes wide with terror and his mouth frozen in a scream.

"No, Gideon!" Pacifica cried in despair, but the ghost fired another blast at her. It hit its mark, and Pacifica also started turning into wood. "Ah! Please, no! Someone help! DIPPER, HELP ME! AAAAHHHHHHHH...!" She was frozen with her eyes screwed shut, her arms clenched in front of her and the two locks of hair framing her face lashing out. Her mouth was also open in an endless scream, and she looked like a typical girly-girl screaming in a horror movie.

"Gideon! Pacifica!" Dipper gasped in horror as the clock struck midnight.

"A FOREST OF DEATH, A LESSON LEARNED, AND NOW THE GLEEFUL MANOR WILL BURN!" The ghost laughed as he made the fire in the grate spread. The flames quickly burnt the picture above the fireplace which depicted Alexander and Sandra with a smiling Dipper and Mabel when they were little.

"Hey, _stupid_!" Dipper's voice interrupted the ghost's mad laughter, and he turned to glare at the young Gleeful who defiantly glared back. "You want me to let in the townsfolk? 'Cause I'll meet your demands if you release everyone!"

"YOU WISH TO PROVE YOURSELF? PULL THAT LEVER AND OPEN THE GRAND GATE TO THE TOWN! FULFIL YOUR ANCESTORS' PROMISE!" The ghost demanded.

Dipper reached behind himself and grabbed the lever. But before he could pull it, a trapdoor next to him lifted up to reveal his parents and a butler.

"Dipper Cedric Northwest! Stop this instant!" Alexander ordered. "We can't let the town see us like this! We have an already blemished (thanks to your sister) reputation to uphold! Now come into the panic room. We have enough mini-sandwiches and oxygen to last you, me, and a butler for a full week. We'll eat the butler if we have to!" He whispered the last part, pointing at the butler.

Dipper stared at Alexander for a few moments, and then he glanced at all of the wooden guests, his gaze lingering on Pacifica and Gideon. He narrowed his eyes in determination and grabbed for the lever again.

"You dare to disobey us?" Alexander was genuinely shocked, "Dipper, come on!" he held up the bell and started ringing it continuously, and Dipper winced. He kept reaching out for the lever, but his arm was shaking and the part of him that was scared of his parents was nervously trying to pull him back.

Alexander rung the bell even more furiously and loudly, and Dipper screwed his face up at the internal conflict. He reopened his eyes and set his face in determination.

"Dingally-dingally! Is this bell broken?" Alexander sarcastically asked, emphasising the bell imitation.

Dipper stomped his foot on the ground hard and glared at him venomously, his eyes glowing turquoise. Alexander jumped in shock, banging his head against the bottom of the trapdoor. The bell he was holding glowed the same colour as Dipper's eyes and was forcibly yanked from his hand. Alexander and Sandra stared in shock.

"Our family name is broken! And I'm gonna fix it!" Dipper announced, and the glowing bell floating in between himself and his parents scrunched up into a small metal ball as if it were paper and tossed itself at Alexander's head, losing its glow.

Dipper grabbed the lever as Alexander spluttered in shock and pulled it down with a flourish. the ghost gasped as the gates opened to the town.

Outside, the townsfolk gasped in awe at the sight of the open gates to the party. Tyler the cute biker's eyes were starry as he used his signature catchphrase, "Git it! Git it!" They all cheered as they all ran through the gate and into the courtyard, massing towards the manor.

The ghost watched from a window in pure glee. "YES, YES, IT'S HAPPENING! MY HEART, ONCE AS HARD AS OAK, now grows soft, like more of a...birch, or something."

All of the statuesque guests dewoodified (Yes, that is now a word as well. So says I!), muttering in confusion and relief. Pacifica and Gideon changed back as well, and both took deep breaths as soon as they were free. They looked over and patted themselves down to make sure they were completely human again.

The ghost turned to Dipper, and spoke in a much gentler voice than he had used all night, "Dipper, you are not like the other Gleefuls." Dipper smiled, and the lumberjack ghost floated up into the light as he said his final words, "I feel...lumber justice."

The ghost sighed in content as he faded away, and the axe that had been sticking out of his skull fell to the ground and embedded itself in the wood as Dipper watched, smiling. Suddenly, Dipper felt the ground shaking and he turned his gaze to the door as the townsfolk stampeded in.

Some of the 'common folk' (including Tyler, Sheriff Blubs and Lazy Susan) ran over to the buffet table and started eating. Manly Dan jumped into the cider fountain as other people ran up and started scooping it to their mouths with their hands.

Alexander looked around the main hall, scandalised. "Good lord, the riff-raff! They're everywhere!" Tyler picked up a fork, admired it while giggling, and placed it back on the table differently than before. "That's not how the forks should be placed!" Alexander ran over to the table hysterically.

Dipper had a split second to smirk at this before Gideon and Pacifica charged at him, enveloping him in a massive hug.

"YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT!" Pacifica squealed so loudly that only dogs and bats should have been able to hear her.

"You defeated the ghost!" Gideon yelled excitedly.

They were squeezing Dipper so tight that he was having trouble breathing. "I-I...can't...breath!" His voice rose a little at the end.

The adopted siblings let go of him sheepishly. "Heh heh, sorry." Gideon chuckled.

It took a few more moments for them to all calm down, but they finally did and Pacifica smiled warmly at him. "I knew you'd save us."

Dipper's cheeks pinked a little - but it wasn't noticeable - as he stammered, "Th-thanks. That makes one of us."

"Two actualleh." Gideon raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Dipper half-smiled until a wave of dizziness suddenly hit him. He held a hand to his head as he leant against the closest wall, feeling the effects of the adrenaline wearing off.

He knew that he'd spent a lot of energy to use his psychic powers like that. What he and Mabel hadn't told anyone else in the world was that they weren't actually frauds. Sure, they had the amulets (well, just one recently), but they didn't give them any powers. They only enhanced their already existing powers. See, twins are actually more susceptible to the powers of the mind, but it normally doesn't range past twin telepathy. Dipper and Mabel were just lucky to have more power than that, but without the amulets they were still pretty weak, and Dipper had left his amulet in the secret room.

"Are you okay?" Pacifica's eyes widened, "The ghost didn't hurt you, right?" The Pines siblings eyed Dipper in concern.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy." He waved off their worries, "It's been a long day, and I'm exhausted." Dipper admitted, pushing off the wall and stumbling a little before Pacifica and Gideon helped steady him.

Dipper eventually regained his balance and they moved into the crowd.

"Man, if yer family hates yah for this than they're idiots." Gideon offhandedly remarked.

Pacifica had a silly grin on her face and she shook a little in excitement. "Yeah, this is great! This is what a party should really be like!"

Dipper smiled a little but then looked down as another thought occurred to him. "Enjoy it while it lasts. Next year I'm sure they're just gonna lock everyone out again." He glumly crossed his arms.

"Not everyone." Pacifica started, and Dipper looked at her with a raised brow. "We still have invites to next year's party, remember? It was part of our deal!" All three of them smirked evilly as they imagined Alexander's face when he heard about this.

Gideon looked down at the floor and his evil smirk turned into an evil grin. "Hey, guess what we're standin' on?" Dipper and Pacifica looked down, and while Pacifica looked confused at first, Dipper got what he was talking about straight away. It was his parents favourite carpet pattern, and there was mud under their shoes.

Pacifica made a noise of understanding and Dipper gasped, but then he grinned rebelliously as well. "Take that!" He stomped down, spreading the mud and laughing along with Gideon and Pacifica.

Pacifica knocked a tray out of a nearby butler's hands and the wooden mugs (that strangely resembled mini barrels) broke, spilling rum everywhere. "Release the inner kid!" She screamed, cheering them on. Gideon grabbed a bowl of punch and dropped that while Dipper threw a gravy boat onto the carpet. They all laughed even harder.

They found each other again after Dipper had gone to get someone to clean up the mess they made and Pacifica and Gideon had been dragged aside by Old Man McGucket.

"So...what should we do now?" Dipper asked them uncertainly.

Music suddenly started playing, but it was upbeat and fun instead of the classical music from earlier that day. Gideon looked around and saw Robbie (the handyman from the Telepathy Shack and one of the Pines kids best friends) had set up a DJ booth like the one he had at the Telepathy Shack's party almost a month ago.

"Let's dance!" Pacifica exclaimed, dragging Dipper and Gideon into the middle of the room.

She grabbed their hands, told them to grab each other's hands (despite Dipper and Gideon's bemused looks) and started pumping their arms backwards and forwards. When the other two got the hang of that she started spinning them in a circle, and they spun faster and faster until Gideon said that he was going to be sick.

He walked away to have a little rest, and Dipper and Pacifica finally looked around to see there was a small crowd gathered around them, cheering them on. They grinned and continued the dance, this time including the spins where someone holds their linked arms up and the other person twirls under the linked hands (you know, like in waltzes and junk). They kept dancing until the song changed, so they moved off the dance floor for a breather.

"You're not that bad, Miss Pines." Dipper complimented her, smiling.

Pacifica smiled as well, "Aww, you too." _He's really cute when he smiles_, Pacifica randomly thought, and she blushed a little. _Huh, I asked if there were gonna be any cute boys earlier, but it turns out my host is probably the cutest one here. His smile is adorable, and his eyes are a really pretty colour...wait...where're these thoughts even _coming_ from?_

Dipper rose an eyebrow at Pacifica's reddening face but didn't question it as he led her through the crowd towards Gideon.

"Having fun?" Gideon asked, referring to the dancing.

"Yeah! This is...this is amazing." Dipper's voice was filled with awe.

Pacifica seemed to regain the ability to speak, "Well, _duh_! This is probably the best party ever!"

"Definitely." Gideon agreed.

The party went for a few more hours until the sun started to rise. Before it ended Dipper and Pacifica (and sometimes Gideon) went back to the dance floor and partied, the teens played pranks on some of the snobbish fancy people, and Alexander almost crashed from anxiety. It was awesome.

The party had to end sometime though, so Dipper offered to drop Gideon and Pacifica back home with his limo. They chatted about the party the whole drive back to the Telepathy Shack.

The drive ended a lot sooner than any of them would've liked. They hopped out of the limo and Dipper walked them to the door. "I really enjoyed tonight, and I don't think I've ever had so much fun in my life." Dipper announced.

"Agreed." Pacifica grinned toothily, her neon braces shining.

"Ditto, except for the whole, you know, 'turned into wood' thing." Gideon said.

"Ha ha ha, yeah." Pacifica conceded.

Dipper grinned, but it faded a little, "Well...I guess I have to go. You can keep the fancy clothes."

Pacifica and Gideon sobered a little as well, but Pacifica brightened up almost immediately, "Hey Dipper, d'you wanna come adventuring with us tomorrow?"

"Really?!" Dipper perked up as well, "Of course!"

"Just...make sure to wear some casual clothes tomorrow. Lose the cape, it'll just get in the way, and comfy, casual clothes will be better suited for it. Like our clothes." Gideon advised.

"Noted, but don't worry, I get what you mean." Dipper held his arms up in mock surrender, and Pacifica used the opportunity to hug him.

"Let me keep you." She pleaded. Dipper raised an eyebrow in confusion but Gideon frowned.

"No way. Pacifica, you already know that you can't keep people."

"Yeah, yeah," She sighed overdramatically.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Dipper promised, gently prying Pacifica's hands away from his neck. He then smirked, "Bye Gidiot, bye Pacifairhead!"

He ran back into his limo and the chauffeur quickly started driving back to the manor. He lowered one of the windows and leant out, laughing, a mischievous glint in his eyes, and merrily waved to them.

They smirked back and stuck their tongues out at him. He reciprocated. When he was out of sight they started making their way back inside the shack. "Some things never change." Pacifica grinned nostalgically and Gideon nodded in agreement.

Gideon started running. "Dibs on the TV!" Gideon shouted over his shoulder at Pacifica, and she raced after him.

"No fair! You cheated!" She yelled back, and they ran into the tourist trap where they lived, yelling, giggling, and fighting over the remote. Most of all though, they were looking forwards to tomorrow's adventure with Dipper, which promised to be one to remember.

* * *

**...Did I just create an awesome opening for a sequel?**

**Thus ends our beloved two-part Reverse Pines special. I- I think I'm gonna cry. Yeah, no. Not really.**

**First off; I based this off of RakkiAnkh's pictures on DeviantArt and Tumblr. They're freakin' awesome and were my main source of inspiration for this. RakkiAnkh, if you're reading this, then you should definitely do more! I love your art!**

**Next, I agree with RakkiAnkh on many of their points about this AU that they posted on Tumblr. Dipper probably would be smart enough to stay well away from Mabel's crazy crush on Gideon (and the consequences) and would at least have telepathic abilities with Mabel, if not basic psychic abilities without the amulet. He'd be more like Original Pacifica then Original Gideon.**

**Just my thoughts and some rightful credit. Ciao!**


End file.
